fatal_crimesfandomcom-20200215-history
Season 5 Victims
These are the victims in the fifth season of the Fatal Crimes series. The victims were either murdered or attempted to be killed. It is also explained who, how and why behind the attacks. Season Five S05E01 – "The Return Of The Phantom" * Stewart Barclay – Injected with neurotoxin and his chest branded with the Grim Phantom's insignia by the Grim Phantom's new apprentice and Stewart's employee, Tim Grainger. * Antonia Womack – Injected with neurotoxin and her abdomen branded with the Phantom's insignia by the Grim Phantom, Darius Blake. S05E02 – "By The Phantom's Grasp" * FBI Agent Joel Thompson (attempted) – Shot in the stomach by Tim Grainger, survives. * Edwin Goodman (attempted) – Shot at by Tim Grainger, survives. S05E03 – "Great Minds Think Alike" * Professor Walter Silverstone – Killed in an explosion when he mixes chemicals rigged by his former student, Chandler Harlan, by mistake when Chandler was planning to kill his sister. * Peggy Harlan (attempted) – Chandler Harlan's main target with the rigged chemical explosion, which killed Professor Silverstone. S05E04 – "Family Misfortune" * Sylvia Kyle – Bludgeoned to death with a fire poker by her client, Meredith Pearce, when Sylvia discovered Meredith's will forgery scheme that took out Morgan Brody from the will. S05E05 – "Bad News" * Charlene McAdams – Stabbed in the chest by the media mogul's son, Miles Hamilton, when Charlene decided to abandon Miles in their scheme involving the entrapment of a drug cartel. S05E06 – "A Honeymoon To Die For" * Matthew Watson – Shot in the chest by Kentville's tourism business associate, Janet Westbourne, when Matthew discovered Janet's embezzlement ploy from the tourism business. S05E07 – "Secrets Worth Knowing" * Giulia Torini – Poisoned after being shot with a poison dart through a tranquilliser gun by the late business owner's son Richard Kingston when Giulia discovered that Richard's father was behind the scandal involving insider trading in three business partnering to Kingston Industries. S05E08 – "An Innocent Mind" * Sharon Brooks – Bludgeoned to death with a brick by the prosecutor Charles Markham when Sharon was cheating on Charles's son. * Lt. Mark Villiers – Shot in the chest by Charles Markham when Villiers discovered that Charles killed Sharon. S05E09 – "Problem In Paradise" * Dan Johnston – Bludgeoned to death with a golfing trophy by Andrea Butler in self-defence when Dan broke into her house. S05E10 – "Who Killed Cinderella?" * Victoria Scott – Strangled with a scarf by her lawyer Nicholas Mitchell when she planned to fire him. S05E11 – "Work Hazard" * George Castellini – Electrocuted with a live wire activated by fellow foreman Jack Downey out of jealousy for receiving more respect than him. Jack conspired together with George's brother Frank Castellini. S05E12 – "Driven To Murder" * Hank Downing – Shot in the chest by car salesman David Robinson when Hank discovered David's drug smuggling involvement. S05E13 – "Not So Sweet After All" * Alison Whelan – Battered to death with a rolling pin by her business partner's wife, Laura Chapman, when Alison decided to split the partnership, disabling Laura from inheriting Alison's portion of the business. S05E14 – "The Dead Stranger" * Jay Morton – Shot in the chest by hotel owner Edgar Holmes when Edgar was stealing Jay's $10 million inheritance. S05E15 – "Monetary Issues" * Officer Jimmy Reid – Shot in the chest in the progress of a bank robbery staged by bank manager Paul Siegel. Jimmy discovered Paul as the embezzler of his client's money. S05E16 – "The Mystery Of Humbleton Corporations" * Harold Ainsbury – Shot in the head by Martin Anderson (under the guise of journalist Donald Larkin) while Martin's sister, Charlotte Anderson, covered up for him. Martin and Charlotte killed Harold as revenge for the death of their hardworking parents. S05E17 – "The Feud To The Death" * Andy Hunter – Shot in the chest by the gallery manager, Judith Haynes, when Andy was planning to replace Judith with his girlfriend due to Judith's age and physique. S05E18 – "It Would Be The Death Of Me" * Belle Coulson – Shot in the chest by her husband Mark Coulson when he found out that Belle was responsible for disfiguring his half-sister's face and ruining her life. S05E19 – "Curiosity Killed The Cat" * Michael Dunlop – Stabbed to death by Lt. Jensen's deputy, Sgt. Jeffrey Sampson, when Michael unveiled Sampson's scheme in framing his wife for the chained burglaries committed by him. S05E20 – "Here Comes The Bride" * Pamela Sadler – Stabbed in the back by wedding photographer Peter Garrison as revenge when Pamela had an affair with Peter's father, ruining his parent's marriage, leading to Peter's mother's suicide. Category:Lists Category:Murder Victims Category:Season 5